Capital Gains
by LellaGeek
Summary: He was all suits and ties, crisp lines and shiny shoes. No one knew what really went on in that corner office. Will she be brave enough to knock and find out? Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.


**So, this was our collab DTE entry. We hope you like it! There are a couple of banners on our profile for you to look at.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/voted when this was originally posted on the DTE account. It means more than we can say.**

**Thanks go to Astro and Shneezles for all their hard work. It's so appreciated. **

* * *

The fabric of her skirt pulled taut across her ass as she bent to talk to one of the customers, her blouse gaping around perky young cleavage. Wisps of dark hair brushed her neck as they escaped the tight bun meant to contain them. She wore low-heeled shoes, but her legs were long and defined anyway. Round hips and a thin waist were enough to catch my eye, and she had the best example of both that I'd seen in a long time.

I watched her through the small slits in the blinds on my office window.

The other girls watched _me_, and yet I only ever saw _her_.

Over the months after she began working for me, I became certain of three things: Firstly, that she would come to me eventually, just as all the other girls had. Next, that when she did, I would give her what I knew she craved, whether she was willing to admit it out loud or not. And lastly, Isabella Swan would be the absolute best fuck I'd ever had.

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched as Lauren emerged from the manager's office, still wiping the corners of her mouth and trying to smooth down her hair.

He was a puller.

I'd heard about some of the things that went on in that large office tucked into the corner of the banking center, the customers standing in line completely oblivious.

The blinds on the windows facing the lobby were rarely open.

So far, I'd avoided doing any 'favors' for Mr. Cullen, always timing it perfectly before I asked for whatever I needed.

If I wanted to ask for the weekend off, I needed to do it now.

I guessed he was in his mid- to late twenties, but surely even he wouldn't be able to get it up again that quickly.

When I'd started working here at Cullen Savings and Loan, I couldn't believe my ears when some of the girls filled me in on how things ran around here.

If I hadn't needed this job so badly, I would have quit on the spot, but it was the only thing I could find that paid more than minimum wage in the area and would hire an inexperienced teenager.

Thankfully, my method of avoidance had served me well thus far.

It wasn't as if I didn't find Mr. Cullen attractive. I definitely did. It's just that it felt all kinds of wrong to me. Plus, I'd never really done anything like that before. I was only eighteen and still a virgin, only ever having had one boyfriend who was almost as shy as I was.

I was kind of appalled that none of the other girls had tried to report Mr. Cullen, but it turned out that no one was doing anything against their will. It was simple: keep Mr. Cullen happy and have a happy workplace. He was always accommodating with their scheduling needs as long as they took care of _his_ needs. He was also a _very _handsome man—tall and lean with striking sage green eyes, auburn hair, a jawline that you could spend hours just staring at, and the swagger to go with it all.

There wasn't really anyone to report him _to_ anyway. His father owned the bank, but he was impossible to reach. Besides, it was assumed that Mr. Cullen, Sr. knew all about his son's activities.

* * *

I walked across the bank floor, straightening my skirt and smoothing down my hair, ignoring the eyes of the other girls watching me.

I knocked softly on the dark wood of the office door, steeling myself while I waited for Mr. Cullen to invite me inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Cullen, sir. I, um... I was wondering if I could talk to you about my schedule?"

"Of course, Ms. Swan. Please, have a seat." He was wearing a navy blue suit today with a white shirt and striped tie—the very image of a Vice President in banking.

Little did anyone know...

"Thank you, sir."

I could've sworn I heard a quiet groan escape him as I sat down in the chair across from his desk and crossed my legs.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Swan?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. He dominated the space around him, legs spread wide and elbows resting on the armrests.

"Um, I actually need next Friday and Saturday off." At the scowl on his face, I rushed to continue. "I'm so sorry it's such short notice. My mom's getting remarried in Vegas, and she wants me to be there. It was all very last minute. I'm really sorry," I repeated.

"Ms. Swan," he sighed. "You're well aware that those are our busiest days of the week. That wouldn't be fair to the other girls. We're short-handed as it is. You know we've had to make some cutbacks lately. If you can't pull your weight around here," he said with a pointed look, "I might be forced to let you go."

"No! Please, Mr. Cullen! I'll do anything. It took me forever to find a job, and I really need the money for school. Please, sir."

He leveled me with a lustful gaze and brought his elbows to rest on his desk, steepling his long fingers in front of his chin. "I might be able to be convinced..."

I gulped and stared at him with wide eyes, knowing my time had run out. But surely he wouldn't force me.

"Oh, don't give me that innocent, doe-eyed look, little girl. You've been teasing me ever since you started working here—sheer blouses that I can see your tits through and skirts that barely cover that tight little ass. That's all you are, isn't it, Ms. Swan? Just a little cocktease," he sneered.

My eyes got impossibly bigger, and my mouth fell open at his words. No one had ever spoken to me like that before.

The sudden ache between my legs and the hardening of my nipples informed me that I liked it—a whole hell of a lot.

Traitorous, traitorous body.

Had I subconsciously been teasing him? I didn't think so. I _had_ been wearing skirts more often rather than slacks lately, but that was beside the point.

"Every single day with those fucking skirts," he said, as if reading my mind. "It's enough to drive a man insane. I can't concentrate on loan applications or overdue account payments. I can't think of anything but the curve of your hips and how perfectly they'd fit in my hands while I fucked you, or the way your ass would look bent across my desk, red from my palm."

I could do nothing but gape as he spoke, his fingers still tented just in front of his lips. He leaned forward in his chair before letting his eyes drop to the front of my shirt where my nipples were clearly visible beneath the thin fabric. He ran his tongue across pink, slightly chapped lips.

"Don't think I don't know your little game, coming in here at"—he paused and smirked—"_opportune_ times. You can play hard to get all you want, Ms. Swan, but those hard little nipples and the hitching of your breath tell me that you want me just as much as I've wanted you for _months_. So I think the real question is, just how far are you willing to go to get your schedule rearranged?"

"I'm...um...I don't-"

"You don't what? If you don't want the time off, that's up to you. It's your choice. But if you do, then I suggest you put that mouth to better use."

Said mouth dropped open even more in surprise as a gasp escaped me.

"That's right, sweetheart. Just a little wider, and I'll fit nicely inside."

I snapped my mouth shut immediately, and he chuckled darkly, standing up and coming around to lean against the desk in front of where I sat.

"Aww, don't be like that, kitten. Aren't you at least a little bit curious? I know you girls talk. I know you know what goes on in here. I'd make it _so_ good for you." A long finger skimmed my cheek, and a delicious shiver ran through me.

"I'm not... I mean, I haven't..." This man was making me completely incoherent, and it was frustrating as hell.

"Look at me, Bella."

My name falling from his mouth was pure sex. My eyes locked onto his, and his expression softened.

"Are you a virgin, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes," I whispered, lowering my gaze to my lap.

His thumb and forefinger grasped my chin and tilted my head back up toward him. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. Look..." He released a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to force you into anything. I can give you Saturday off, but that's the best I can do."

"But Mr. Cullen, I have to get fitted for a dress on Friday morning. I'm actually flying out Thursday night."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. My hands are tied." With that, he went back around his desk and sat down, picking up the telephone and getting back to work.

Effectively dismissed, a strange feeling of rejection coursed through me as I exited Mr. Cullen's office. How was that even possible?

He was clearly in the wrong. He was arrogant and crass and... so fucking sexy.

_Damn_.

* * *

Over the weekend, I couldn't seem to get Mr. Cullen and his devilish words out of my head.

I realized he was right. I _was_ curious about what went on in his office. I was curious about _him._

I also realized that when I touched myself, it was his face I saw—his piercing eyes, sharp jaw, and tousled hair.

The following week started off in much the same way as every other. Except now I was fully aware of this intense attraction I had to my boss. I started to notice how his eyes roamed over my body, my own eyes lingering on _him_ more and more.

Any time I saw him do anything even as simple as lick his lips or straighten his tie, a flash of heat would shoot through my body. The ache between my legs intensified until I knew exactly what I wanted.

Could I be brave enough to take it?

* * *

A few days later, I stood outside Mr. Cullen's office again, staring at the closed blinds and trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. From what I'd observed, none of my co-workers had been in to 'visit' him since he and I had last spoken about my schedule.

It was the end of the day, and everyone was closing up their stations, getting ready to go home. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, feeling the press of each shoe's thin heel against the carpet. It had taken a lot of bargaining to get Jess to switch shifts so I could have the days off I needed, and part of me was tempted to just turn around and let the whole thing fly under Mr. Cullen's radar.

Yet I couldn't deny that I wanted him. With mere words, he'd made my body respond in ways it never had before. Not even when Alec, my one and only high school boyfriend, had kissed or touched me.

Just as I raised my fist to knock, the door swung open. The sleeves of his gray button-down were rolled up to his elbows, and I let my eyes run over the tense muscles of his forearm and the long, elegant fingers of his hand as it grasped the doorknob. He cleared his throat, and I snapped my head up to look at his face. His quirked eyebrow and the upturned curve of his lips were smug at best, and I wished I'd never had this stupid idea.

The longer I looked though, the more his face seemed to change. His eyes softened, as did the dimpled indent framing his small smile. He didn't look like a sex-hungry boss or a man abusing his power. He looked like a bashful boy, all unsure and nervous as he tapped his fingers against his thigh.

It was that small but significant change that caused me to push past him, putting just a little extra sway into my hips as I did so. My hair was down, and my lipgloss was freshly applied, thanks to the bathroom break (and pep talk) I'd taken just before going to his office. He hesitated in the open doorway, his hand twisting the doorknob as he directed a scrutinizing stare toward me. I moved my hand to push my hair behind my ear, revealing the low cut of my blouse as I did so. Mr. Cullen inhaled sharply and opened his mouth as if to say something, though no sound came out. I stood up straight, forcing out my chest, and his eyes narrowed. He shut his mouth before shutting the door, closing us inside the glass-walled seclusion of his office.

"What is it I can do for you this evening, Ms. Swan?" he asked, walking over to where I was standing against his desk. He rested his hands on either side of my body, leaning in and slouching slightly so our eyes were level.

The glimpse of shyness he'd given me just moments earlier was gone. This was the Mr. Cullen I knew. Arrogant. Commanding.

I swallowed hard before bringing a shaking hand up to rest on his chest. "I think the real question is...what can I do for _you_, Mr. Cullen?"

He didn't react how I thought he would. Though given that I half-feared and half-hoped he'd rip off his shirt and mount me, that wasn't the worst thing. Instead he moved his face closer to mine, his gaze focused on my mouth.

"You know, it's funny," he said, his breath hot as it hit my cheek. "I know it's makeup, but whenever I see your lips all shiny like that, all I can imagine is how they'd feel across the head of my dick—how hot they'd look with my cum dripping from them."

My breath came in pants as his words filled the air around us, the vulgarity of them serving to make me more aroused than I'd ever been before.

"Or would you swallow? Suck me until I came and then lick my cock clean afterwards?"

He brought a hand up to hold my chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting my head back and baring my neck to him.

"What will it be, baby?"

"What would you prefer?" I asked quietly, my unsteady legs making me lean farther back into the desk.

"I was always taught spitting was rude, and I still stand by that now. I'm not averse to coming somewhere other than your mouth, though. Tits like yours deserve to wear someone's cum."

My nipples hardened further as he spoke, as though they were approving of his idea. The thought caused me to giggle, but the furrowing of Mr. Cullen's brows told me I'd made a mistake.

"You think this is funny, Bella?" he asked, his expression hard.

My eyes widened, and I shook my head. Nervous giggles were the norm for me. But I didn't want this to stop. Not in the slightest.

"No," I said firmly. "I don't."

He ran his eyes over my face before turning away and shaking his head. "If you aren't serious about this..." he trailed off, his head tilting toward the door none too subtly.

"I am! I promise. I want this," I rushed out, the pressure in my chest lessening when he smiled slightly, though he schooled it seconds after. "I want _you_," I told him, and the sincerity in my voice was as surprising to me as it was to Mr. Cullen.

"Show me."

"Show you?"

"Take off your skirt, get on my desk, spread your legs and show me exactly how much you want me."

I exhaled heavily as Mr. Cullen raised his eyebrows in challenge, his smirk telling me he didn't think I'd do it.

My hands were so shaky that I could barely get a hold of the zipper at the back of my skirt, but I managed to grasp it properly on the third try. I slipped the polyester down my thighs and past my knees until it pooled on the floor, the black lace boyshorts I was wearing the only thing keeping my lower half semi-covered.

"The panties too," he said, and the gravel of his voice ground away my insecurities.

I slid off my underwear and sat on the wooden desk, gasping slightly when I felt the cold surface touch my ass.

"Legs open. Let me see just how wet that pussy is for me."

I parted my legs nervously, my heart pounding as Mr. Cullen looked down. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my thighs, rubbing his thumbs in the sensitive crease on the backs of my knees. He moved forward and claimed my lips, his tongue sliding against mine. I moaned into his mouth, and he smiled in return before his hands clamped down, pulling my legs as far apart as they could go, causing me to scoot forward and gasp against his lips. After pressing one last kiss to the corner of my mouth, he pulled back and dropped to his knees before me.

"That's better. Now, tell me, Bella. Has anyone ever seen you like this? All spread out and slick with need?" he asked, and the fact that I could feel his breath blowing across the wetness between my thighs reminded me of just how close he was.

"N-no."

It shouldn't have been a shock when the flat of his tongue dragged across my pussy, but it made me startle and squirm. "Stay still," he said, hooking his hands up around my thighs. "I want to see if you taste as good as you look."

My cheeks heated as he licked me all over, and I had to clench my fists to stop from pounding them against the desk each time the tip of his tongue bumped against my clit.

"Goddamn, Bella. Your pussy is the sweetest I've ever tasted. And this little patch of hair," he said, his mouth pressing against the top of my mound. "This drives me fucking crazy. So innocent, so untouched."

He looked up at my face as he licked me again, and the combination of his mouth, hands, and eyes on me was almost overwhelming.

I suddenly wondered how many other girls in this banking center he'd done this to, and a flash of jealousy burned through me.

"You know," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "I'm not usually so possessive, but knowing I'll be the first one to fuck this sweet little cunt is making my cock harder than it's ever been."

His filthy words made me lose control, desperate whimpers escaping my throat as he worked my clit over.

"Would you like that, Bella? You want my cock inside you?"

A loud moan suddenly ripped from me, and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"It's okay. Let me hear you, baby. Anyone walking past my door would be able to hear your little moans." The smooth timbre of his voice only served to heighten my arousal. "Does that excite you? Do you like the idea of people knowing you're in here spread out for me? That I'm licking this pussy?"

That time when my hands balled into fists, it was more out of fear than pleasure. Having a police chief for a father had never been more restrictive than it was then. I couldn't shake the thought of Charlie having to come and bail me out of prison for indecent exposure. My limbs stiffened and Mr. Cullen looked up, his face softening when he undoubtedly saw the fear in my eyes.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'll protect you, Bella. I'd never let anything or anyone hurt you," he said earnestly before standing up and walking to his office door. The click of the lock was loud as it echoed through the room, but I barely heard it over the pounding of my pulse as it drummed through my head. Mr. Cullen turned to walk back towards me but froze before taking a step, his eyes roving over my half-naked body.

"Take the shirt off, beautiful. I need to see those gorgeous tits."

I did as he asked, undoing the buttons of my blouse with fumbling fingers. I finally managed to take it off, and he rewarded me by licking his lips brazenly.

"Any man would trade places with me in a second so they could see what I'm seeing right now. You know what would be even better, Bella?"

"No, Mr. Cullen," I told him, the breathlessness of my voice making my cheeks heat further.

"My tongue's just been inside your pussy, baby. I think you can call me Edward now," he replied with a raised brow.

"What would make it better...Edward?"

The groan I got in response to saying his name caused a spark of excitement to run through me.

"Seeing you touch yourself."

Fear of being so vulnerable coursed through me, and I looked down at my splayed thighs, wondering whether I could really do that. I wanted Mr. Cul—Edward, undoubtedly. But part of that was because he was experienced enough to lead, experienced enough that my inexperience wouldn't be so glaringly obvious. I didn't want to be a fumbling, awkward young girl, and I had no doubt that's what I'd seem like if he watched my clumsy attempts at masturbating.

"It's embarrassing," I said, barely loud enough for him to hear, though the way his mouth twisted made it clear he knew exactly what I'd admitted.

"There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. This is me finally getting the chance to look at something that has always been mine anyway," he said, no hint of anything but confidence in his tone.

"Yours?"

"Of course it's mine," he said, so matter-of-fact. "Who do you think about when you need to get that little pussy wet?" he asked. "Whose face do you imagine when you finger fuck yourself? Whose name do you call out in that little bed under your daddy's roof? It's all mine, Bella, and it's about time I get to see it."

How could he know all of that?

I did my best to ignore my embarrassment as I brought a hand to the soaked flesh between my thighs, a needy sound leaving my throat as my fingertips kissed across the sensitive skin there.

"Spread yourself apart with your fingers for me," Edward directed, his voice more hoarse than it had been seconds ago.

I did as he asked, moving my middle and index fingers into a V shape as I stared at Edward's face. I was rewarded with the slow slide of his tongue across his lips, and the memory of how it felt against my clit caused me to begin moving my slanted fingers up and down.

"You're so wet, baby girl. Absolutely fucking glistening. I bet you'll leave a mess on my desk for me to clean up later on, won't you? Or are you hoping I'll leave it there, so you can blush even more every time you come in here?" Edward questioned, the smug overtone making it clear he wasn't really asking.

I hesitated in my hand's movements for just a second, but Edward's eager eyes caught it all the same. "Don't be ashamed. I love that your little pussy is flooded for me. All I can fucking think of is having you sit on my face, how you'd leave that sweet wetness all over my lips," he said gruffly. "I bet you'd start off all shy and sweet and embarrassed, and then the naughty streak inside you would kick in. You'd ride my face until it was sopping. You'd grind all over me until that pretty cunt was spasming, and then you'd let me drink you dry. And the best part, Bella? I'd love every second."

My fingers worked furiously over my clit as he spoke, each word heightening my arousal until my whole body felt like a string that had been twisted too tight. I arched my back as my nipples puckered further in the air-conditioned room, my voice coming out strained as I begged Edward for something, _anything._

"I bet your clit is just aching, hmm? Your pussy needs my fingers, baby girl. It needs my cock too. And I'll give them to you eventually, but for now I need to feel you coming on my tongue. I'm going to lick all of you until you can't take anymore, and then I'll start all over again."

I stared at him—the bronzed brown of his hair, the cream of his skin, the crinkles around his eyes. I looked at the sparse, light brown hair peeking through the top of his shirt, the bulge at the front of his slacks, and my hand seemed more inadequate than ever.

"Please," I whispered.

Edward leaned into me, not quite touching me. "Please...what?" One thick eyebrow lifted in challenge.

"Please." I licked my dry lips and let out a shaky breath. "Please, touch me."

He gave me a wicked smile. "Oh, I'm going to do so much more than that."

With that he dropped to his knees and began to lick and suck at me once again. I mashed my lips together to contain the loud noises I knew would come out otherwise.

"Am I the first to lick this pussy, Bella?" The vibrations of his voice made my hips jerk against his face. "Please tell me I'm the first."

I gasped at the vulnerability I heard in his smooth words, and I moved my hand into his hair. "You are. You're the first."

He let out what sounded like a growl against me. "Fuck, I love knowing that. I love being the first to bring you this kind of pleasure, baby girl."

My own possessive thoughts crept back into my mind, and I yanked his head back by his hair. His jade eyes registered surprise, but he laughed it off. "That's okay," he said. "I like it rough."

Narrowing my eyes at him, I asked, "Do you bring _this kind of pleasure_ to all the girls who work here?"

His smirk made me nervous. I was pretty sure I already knew the answer, so I'm not sure why I asked. Of course he did. There was nothing special about me.

"No."

"No?"

"Absolutely not. Those girls have always thrown themselves at me, Bella," he said, looking directly into my eyes. "Angela was the first. I turned her down, but she was persistent. When I finally did give in, she gave me a mediocre hand-job." He shook his head. "Afterward, I found out she thought by doing that, I'd approve her three-week vacation to the Caribbean that summer," he finished with a derisive chuckle. "I told her to blow me, and I'd think about it." Edward's brows furrowed a bit, and his eyes became searching as he kept them on mine. "I'm not exactly _proud_ of how I've handled things around here. I'm a single man. I'm not hurting anyone. It serves its purpose for me and for them. But no. You're the only one I've lusted after and _hoped_would come to me. You're the only one I've wanted to touch and kiss, to suck and fuck." His eyes burned into mine. "Now...will you let me?"

My heart hammered against my ribcage at his words. Deep down, I'd been holding back because I assumed this was just another of his games. Now though, I couldn't deny I wanted to let him do anything and everything to me.

I'd never found myself so turned on in all my life.

"Just say the word, Bella, and we can stop this. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

I shook my head a little. "No. I said I want you, and I meant it." With newfound courage brought on by knowing I was somehow special in this whole fucked up scenario, I pulled his face back to my aching center.

Edward quickly brought me to the brink again with his lips and tongue, but I still needed more.

"More. Please," I whimpered as his tongue flicked over my clit repeatedly. I didn't quite know what to ask for, but I needed a little extra _something_ to push me over the edge.

He caressed my outer thighs as he pulled back to look at me. "I know just what you need, baby girl. Don't worry. I'll get you there. And it's gonna be _so_ good. Trust me."

Oddly enough, I did trust him. Clearly I trusted him with my body. But I also trusted him to take care of me.

"Did any of your little boyfriends put their fingers in you, Bella?"

A thrill shot through me at the prospect of _his_ fingers being in me. "No. I only had one boyfriend, and he didn't."

"Well, he missed out. That's for sure." Edward's voice vibrated through me as he continued speaking against my flesh. I felt his fingertip at my entrance, and I gasped as he worked it in slowly. My hips rolled against him, trying to draw him deeper inside.

"You won't hurt me," I said breathlessly.

When he looked at me with questioning eyes, I rushed to explain. "I was on the swim team all through high school, and I swim for the university as well. I had to use..." I trailed off as understanding dawned in his eyes, and he slid his finger the rest of the way inside, eliciting a low moan from both of us.

Just then, the shrill sound of his phone sounded through the office, and I tensed up.

Edward placed the index finger of his free hand to his lips, stood, and answered the phone without removing his finger from inside me.

"Cullen Savings and Loan, how may I help you?" he asked the caller, whom he'd placed on speaker. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he kept them on my face.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to call so late. It's Diane with your father's office. How are you?"

Edward rolled his eyes playfully and answered, "I'm fine, Diane. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I'm calling to let you know that the meeting with the other VPs has been postponed. We've rescheduled..."

I didn't register the rest of her sentence as Edward's finger pulled back and thrust back in again. My head fell back as I clenched around him.

His free hand came up to squeeze one of my breasts, and thankfully, he chose that moment to kiss me, thereby swallowing my moan.

"Mr. Cullen?" Diane said.

Ripping his lips from mine but continuing to pump his finger in and out, he answered, "Yes, Diane. That will be fine. I'll see you next week. Have a nice evening."

A second finger slid in, and he simultaneously covered my mouth with his hand, knowing that I would cry out as he stretched me.

"You too, sir. Thank you."

Edward removed his hand from my mouth to mash the speaker button on the phone, hanging up on Diane. It quickly came back and cupped my breast again, massaging, squeezing.

His fingers remained still inside me, allowing me to adjust.

"You're so fucking tight around my fingers, Bella. I can't wait to have my cock in that snug little pussy." His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my lips. "You're going to be like a vise around me. I can already tell."

He kissed me then—so hard it made my lips ache, and just as he pulled away he bit into the soft skin with his teeth. The pleasured pain of it made me arch into him, and his smirk told me he was pleased with my reaction.

"Please," I half-gasped, the want coursing through me clear in my tone.

"So eager, sweetheart. Keep begging. I fucking love it."

"God, Edward. I need it. Please, please give it to me."

"Give what to you?" he asked, his eyes positively predatory as they raked over me. "What do you need, baby?"

His fingers twisted and flexed inside me, brushing against something that made me shake. I pleaded with Edward over and over—for his tongue, for his cock, for _anything._

"I can _hear_ how wet you are. Don't play coy. Say it, and I'll give it to you. I'll give you something you've only dreamed of, Bella."

I licked my dry lips, my cheeks no doubt blushing bright red. "Make me come, Edward. I want you to make me come."

With that he groaned and dropped to his knees again, spreading my legs roughly with his shoulders. If I'd thought him forceful before, then he was downright controlling now. He didn't bother to lick slowly or softly, just sucked my clit between his lips and ran his tongue back and forth across it. His fingers pumped in and out relentlessly, hitting against that same spot which made my eyes close in euphoria.

I was so close but not quite there, until one of the fingers of his free hand trailed down past my entrance, gently stroking the sensitive skin there. My world burst into abstract swirls of explosive color as pulses of delirious, endless pleasure ran through me. I heard Edward telling me to be quiet, but I was lost, floating away somewhere previously unreachable.

My orgasm didn't seem to end, instead gradually losing intensity until I was left with delicious tingles running through me.

Edward looked up, my wetness coating his lips and chin. He kept eye contact as he pulled his fingers from inside me and sucked them into his mouth before moving back to my pussy. His tongue rolled around inside me, determined to catch every last drop of my release. Finally he softened his movement, only to bring his tongue back up to curl around my clit.

"Good girl," he murmured. "Again."

He was relentless as he teased me over and over, sucking and licking, fucking and flicking until I came again, this orgasm no less intense than the first. I writhed around on the polished wood of his desk, my inner thighs sticky with arousal.

Edward spoke hard words in soft tones. "Such a perfect pink pussy," he said as he watched me come for the second time. "So sweet that I could lick you forever," he whispered as he kissed his way back up my sweat-slicked body. I thought maybe we were through, but the glint in Edward's eye told me he had more on the way.

"This time, we're going to do things a little differently."

"Hmm?" I asked, my mind pleasure-sated and hazy.

"This time, you're going to be the one sucking. I want my cock in your mouth and your fingers deep inside that wet pussy of yours. I want to feel you moan around me as you touch your clit. I want you to put that innocent little mouth around my dick and let me fuck it, and then I want you to swallow up everything I give you."

I swallowed even as he spoke, as though my body was obeying his commands without question. He held out a hand to pull me off the desk, steadying me when my legs wobbled. He scanned my eyes before leaning down to press a single, soft kiss against the tip of my nose.

"Undo my belt, sweetheart."

I did as he asked, bringing my hands to pull apart the leather strip. I unhooked his pants too, my stomach clenching as I saw the way his erection tented his boxer-briefs obscenely.

"Licking your lips, little girl? You like seeing me hard for you?"

I nodded as I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pulling them and his pants slowly down his thighs. His legs were all long, lean muscle.

"You like the look of my cock, Bella?"

I was sure my cheeks were permanently painted red by that point. I stared at his dick unashamedly, taking in the slightly curved shape toward the end. It was thicker and longer than I'd ever seen before, having looked online here and there out of curiosity. There were veins running all through the shaft.

I wanted to trace them with my tongue.

"Tell me."

"I like it," I said, though it came out hoarse and whispery. "I really like it."

"Good. Kiss it."

I leaned forward, pressing my lips sweetly to the head of his cock.

"Oh, Bella. That's just not good enough," he said, disappointment clear in his tone. My heart plummeted as shame began to claw at me.

"I-I've never. I'm sorry. I don't know ho-"

"It's not your inexperience I'm concerned with. In fact, the idea of being the first one to fuck both your pretty mouth and pussy makes me harder than you can imagine," he said, grabbing his dick crudely. "What I am disappointed by is that you would consider that a kiss."

"The others do it better?" I asked impulsively, wishing I could take the words back as soon as they were out.

Edward froze completely before moving his hand down to cup my chin, pulling my face up until we were making eye contact.

"Do not ever, ever compare yourself to them again. Do you understand me? You're... special, Isabella. You're different. Just your kiss was infinitely better than any of those girls could ever be." His eyes didn't move from mine, but the intensity usually present in his stare was missing. Instead he was almost pleading, and I couldn't do anything but believe what he said.

"I understand," I told him quietly, my eyes slipping shut as he caressed my jaw with his thumb.

"Good, because there's no room in your mind for anything but thoughts of how best to suck my cock right now."

I giggled as he bumped my chin with his fist, the moment of levity sorely needed. I moved toward him again, this time suckling his head between my lips. I cautiously pushed my tongue into the slit that crowned his dick, smiling when he moaned.

"That's it, baby girl. Fucking worship my cock."

I did. I sucked and licked and slid my mouth up, over, around, anywhere that made his breath catch in his throat. I cupped his balls tentatively, applying more pressure when he hissed.

"Imagine if people could hear us, especially those customers who think you're just an innocent little girl. What would they think of you now, on your knees with your boss's fat cock in your mouth?"

Although there were no customers in the bank, his words excited me in ways I never would have imagined. I moaned around his dick, and he jerked in response, the tip of him hitting the back of my throat. My eyes watered, and I panicked, moving off him as quickly as possible.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked quietly, his hand unfisting from where it had a hold of my hair. Instead it now slid back and forth, stroking over my scalp slowly. "Look at me."

I tilted my head up, embarrassed to have done something so amateur. "Sorry," I whispered, the word sounding as defeated as I felt.

"Don't be. Never apologize to me."

I nodded, but I was still mortified. Edward let out a sigh, and I worried that I'd killed the mood completely.

"Well, I wasn't planning to do this now, but you've given me the perfect opportunity," he said, and I was confused until he moved me slightly so that his cock was jutting just over my chest.

I grew flushed with excitement as his earlier words echoed in my head: '_Tits like yours deserve to wear someone's cum._'

He was rough with his dick, wrapping a heavy fist around it and moving it fast over the shaft. Whenever he reached the swollen head, he made a grunt in the back of his throat that had me squeezing my thighs together.

He saw, of course. I'd realized by then that Edward saw everything.

"That pretty pussy getting wet for me again? Is watching me touch my cock turning you on?"

"Yes," I said, though it came out more like a whimper. Edward's smirk was as devilish as ever, even as his hand moved faster and harder, the muscles and tendons in his forearm straining.

"Touch yourself. I want to watch you rub your little clit as I come on your tits."

I obeyed as always, bringing my hand down and skidding across my swollen clit, sucking in a sharp breath at the sensation.

"Show me how wet you are," Edward rasped, his tongue firmly pressed against his bottom lip as he looked down on me.

I dipped two fingers deep inside my entrance, shuddering as I felt myself pulse around them. I was close to coming without having had any real stimulation, though I felt sure watching Edward stroke himself would be enough to bring anyone to the brink.

"Let me see."

I followed his command, bringing my hand up as far as I could reach. The sticky fluid coating my fingers glistened in the bright lighting of his office, and he groaned when he saw how much I wanted him.

"Spread your knees. Two fingers in your cunt, two on your clit. Do whatever you have to so you can come. Tell me when you're close."

I did as he instructed without hesitation, shuddering as soon as my fingers made contact again with my hypersensitive flesh. I was aroused to the point of almost-pain, and my impending release felt like it might break me. I fucked myself with my fingers as Edward thumbed the head of his dick, rubbing the ridge of his erection hard until he was panting. His face was sweaty, the vein in his forehead prominent as he got closer.

"You better be almost fucking there, baby," he said desperately, his voice more strained than I'd ever heard it.

I moved my hands harder, letting just the slightest hint of fingernail scrape against my clit. The sharp twinge was enough to plunge me into orgasm. I bit my lip to stifle my moans in case any of my coworkers were still lingering, though that was a lost cause once Edward began to come.

He all but roared as his cum hit my chest in thick, warm stripes that kissed my skin. It landed in my cleavage, around my collarbone, coating my entire chest with him. He continued to squeeze his cock, even when his face was tortured by pleasure. Eventually he grabbed on to the desk, those beautiful thighs shaking from the force of his release.

"My fucking _god_, Bella," he panted. "I haven't even been inside you yet, and I've already come harder than I ever have before. You're going to kill me."

I simply laughed, breathless and spent after all the delirious, endless pleasure I'd been exposed to since I'd walked into his office.

Edward pulled up his underwear and pants, refastening them before walking into the adjacent bathroom without a word.

I sat in the glass-walled room, staring at the closed blinds, realizing how shut off from the world we'd been. _I was a secret_, I thought then—just as sordid as all the others.

Not really special at all.

I felt his cum drying in the places it painted my chest, the ribbons cracking as I moved to rebutton my blouse. I heard nothing from the bathroom as I stood, trying to find my panties and skirt so I could redress. I walked across the room naked, tears burning behind my eyelids as I struggled to find my clothes through blurry vision.

Finally I found my skirt and slipped it over my hips, picking up my shoes from where they'd been kicked off. I tried to smooth the wrinkles out of my clothes, grimacing when I realized they looked just as used as I felt right then.

I contemplated walking over to the bathroom, but Edward's silence seemed to speak volumes as it stretched on.

My chest ached with each step as I walked slowly to his office door. I'd never felt so naive than I did in that moment.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror by the door. My hair was messy, my cheeks red from stubble and excitement. My lips were kiss-swollen and my face was flushed, but what struck me most were the tears that rolled in long, sad lines down both my cheeks.

I bolted then, grabbing my bag from my teller station before running barefoot through the empty banking center and into the parking lot. The ground was covered in sharp stones and I relished in the feel of them biting into the tender soles of my feet, stumbling as I ran to my car. I wrenched the door open, climbing inside just in time to see Edward run out of the store, a white washcloth in his hand. I grimaced as I imagined him in the bathroom, wiping away all traces of me.

The look of devastation that was etched into every line of his face shocked me. I didn't know what to make of it.

Clearly he was finished with me.

Obviously, I had been dismissed.

I had to get out of there.

Jamming the keys into the ignition, I pressed my foot to the gas pedal, ignoring Edward as he ran toward my car. I was humiliated and perplexed as I glanced back at him in my rearview mirror, seeing him standing with his head in his hands.

I didn't expect the heartbreak that threatened to tear me in two as his figure got smaller and smaller the farther away I drove, but it felt total and complete when it came.

* * *

After slamming the front door of our little white house, I raced up the stairs.

"Bells?"

_Who the fuck else would it be? _I thought angrily. Letting out a heavy breath, I did my best to rein in my hurt and fury. I didn't want to take this out on Charlie. "Yeah, Dad. It's me," I replied. "Sorry I'm late. Did you get some dinner?"

I knew my voice sounded off, but thankfully he didn't comment on it.

"Yeah. I'm heading out now. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine. We just had some problems balancing the vault and I had to stay late. I need to grab a shower. Have a good night at work," I called to him down the stairs.

"Okay. Yeah. You have a good night too, Bells."

Our relationship was still awkward most of the time. I'd only lived with him for two years, and both of us were the quiet type.

I showered quickly, scrubbing harder at myself than usual, trying to wash away the evidence of my time with Edward, both physical and intangible.

I knew I'd brought this on myself. This was what Edward Cullen did. He used women. There was no reason I'd be any different. And I thought I'd be okay with that when I knocked on his door. But clearly I wasn't.

Not. At. All.

When I came downstairs, I halted my steps in the entryway, hearing footsteps on my front porch. Surely Charlie wasn't still milling around out there.

My heartrate kicked up a notch as I got closer to the window and finally peaked around the curtain.

_Edward._

He was here. On my porch. _Pacing._

I watched him in the setting sun, the orange and red hues of his hair dancing in the fading light.

He appeared to be muttering to himself and repeatedly ran a hand through his hair, sometimes tugging at the strands as he continued to walk back and forth.

I eased the door open when he was at the opposite end of the wrap-around porch and watched his steps falter when he spotted me there.

Edward averted his eyes and stared at the wooden planks beneath his feet for long seconds before moving forward. The confident swagger I'd come to know so well was absent. He looked anxious and lost. His eyes darted around, looking everywhere but at me as he walked in my direction.

I swiped at my cheeks, not wanting him to see the fresh round of tears that had fallen upon seeing him there.

Edward jammed his hands into the pockets of his slacks as he got closer and stopped a couple of feet away.

I gasped when his glassy green eyes met mine.

"Bella, I..." He grabbed a fistful of his hair again and pulled. "I'm so fucking sorry for whatever I did that made you tear out of that parking lot so fast that your tires squealed. I don't know what happened, but I need you to forgive me. I don't like how this feels. I've never felt anything like this before." He brought a hand to his chest, rubbing there. His words sounded like a plea for me to explain what was happening to him. "My fucking chest cracked open when you drove away from me earlier, and I..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, please. Just say you'll forgive me. Please, baby."

_Oh, God._ I'd never seen this side of him before, never thought I _would_ see it—so open and vulnerable, such a contrast from the arrogant and commanding man he'd been less than an hour ago. It just about wrecked me. But I had to tell him how he'd made me feel.

"Edward, you have to understand how embarrassing that was for me. How cheap and used I felt when you just walked away without a word. I didn't understand what I'd done wrong when you just stayed in there for God knows how long. What the hell was I supposed to think other than that you were done with me?"

He stepped forward then, his hand reaching up to wipe a new tear off my cheek. "Done with you?" he asked, shaking his head. "Bella, I could never be 'done with you," he said, making air quotes. "I don't think you realize what you do to me. I didn't even realize it myself until recently. I've always been physically attracted to you. Embarrassingly so. But I realized something when you came into my office last week and sat across from me, asking for your schedule to be rearranged. I realized I didn't_want_ you to be like all the other girls. Sure, I wanted to do all of those things with you and more, but I didn't want you to stoop to their level." His warm hands came up to cup my jaw as he searched my eyes. "When you came to me tonight, I knew you'd had Jessica cover your shift."

I gasped lightly, and he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I would never use you in that way, Bella. I care for you too much to do that."

I wrapped my hand around one of his wrists. "You do?"

Edward brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly, sweetly. "Yes, baby. You've become _so_ important to me. I feel...very protective of you." He paused a moment before rushing to explain further. "When I was in the bathroom, I was only trying to sort out all of these new feelings. I'm not used to this. I had to figure out what to say. I'm so-"

I shushed him by bring my lips to his. "You're important to me too," I said quietly, the words feeling like a leap of faith.

Edward groaned, his lips pressing back against mine firmly. "Thank fuck for that. I don't know what I would've done if you'd rejected me."

I let my thumb rub against the inside of his wrist, his hammering pulse telling me he was just as nervous as I was. "I would never reject you."

"_Fuck_," Edward exclaimed under his breath. "So if I told you that I needed to make you mine right now, you'd accept that? You'd let me make love to you?"

His last words were what sealed it for me. Not fuck, or have sex with, but make love. Edward didn't seem like the type, but the way his tongue was flicking against my earlobe told me it wouldn't be the gentle missionary I'd seen in films.

"Yes," I breathed out, rubbing myself against his body as he bit down lightly on the edge of my jaw.

"Are you sure, Bella? Because taking a girl's virginity isn't something I've done before. You should want candles and soft music, right? I can't give you those things."

"I don't want them," I told him, letting his hardness press into my soft belly. "I just want you."

"Even when I'm sweet, I'm still dirty. Can you handle that, little girl?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

I nodded eagerly, certain I could handle anything as long as Edward kept touching me the way he was then. "God, please, Edward. I've fantasised about having you with me here."

He inhaled sharply, his hands roaming all over my body. "Here? In your daddy's house? Did you imagine me sneaking in at night, touching you where you're wet while your dad slept, unaware in the next room? Did you think of me fucking you in secret, my hand over your mouth to keep anyone from hearing?"

I whimpered at his words, so overwhelmed with lust that I was almost dizzy. _Please_fell from my mouth like it was the only word I had left, my hands grabbing at any part of Edward's body I could reach.

"Where's your bedroom?" he finally asked after he'd kissed his way up and down my neck.

I let our palms meet as I pulled him into the house, leading him up the stairs and into my bedroom. Thankfully I'd insisted on having it repainted a few months before so it no longer resembled that of a child.

Edward closed the door behind him, arching an eyebrow when he saw the lock there.

"I wanted more privacy," I told him, my cheeks burning hot as he looked at me all too knowingly.

"More privacy to rub that little clit to thoughts of me, no doubt. Tell me, Bella, how long have you wanted me?"

"It feels like forever. I've craved your touch, your kiss...everything."

With that, Edward kissed me. He dominated my mouth, possessed it with his tongue until I was the one who felt possessed, driven half-mad with want.

"Please, no more foreplay. Please just fuck me," I begged, my words high-pitched and pleading.

Edward chuckled as though he was unaffected, but the hoarse nature of it told me he wanted this just as much as I did.

He moved away unexpectedly then, my body tilting forward in an attempt to follow him. My whimper echoed across the gap between us as he sat down in my rocking chair and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, moving forward so he could take it off. I watched, confused as he retrieved his wallet before he undid his trousers, pushing them and his boxer-briefs over his hips until they pooled by his feet. He opened up the leather billfold, pulling out a condom and laying it next to him before throwing the wallet to the side.

He leaned back in the chair, resting his forearms against its sides.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my mouth suddenly dry. "I thought... I thought you wanted to have sex."

"What I want is to make love to your beautiful body, Bella. I can't wait to feel your warm little pussy all around me. I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"For you to get over here," he replied. "You're going to get undressed, you're going to take my cock inside you, and then you're going to ride me."

My stomach dropped at his words, my inexperience causing embarrassment to crash into me. "I don't know how," I told him quietly. "Can't you just take the lead?"

He laughed fully then, so hard that it rocked him and the chair backwards. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm always in charge, no matter the position. My cock is going to own that pussy, whether you're on top of me or under me. Make no mistake about that."

I blushed at his crude words, a spark of desire burning deep in my stomach. I wanted to be taken, to be owned and consumed, and I knew without doubt that Edward would give me that.

I undid my pajama top while Edward watched for the second time that day, my nerves much less prominent this time. I got to watch his cock twitch when I exposed my breasts—see it jerk when I pulled my underwear off. I walked over to him, shoulders straightened by the confidence his physical reactions gave me.

I watched as he took the condom from its wrapper, pulling at its tip and fisting his cock so he could roll it down. The tight latex made his dick look even bigger as it bulged against the edges, the thick head already wet with pre-cum. He bit down sharply on his lower lip as he took my hand, pulling me on top of him and positioning my legs so I was straddling his lap.

"Mother_fuck_," he cursed as my wetness made contact with his cock for the first time. "You're scorching hot and so fucking wet, baby. Even my balls are going to be soaked when you're through."

I began to pull back away from him, slightly embarrassed over how aroused I was.

"Stay exactly where you are, Bella. I need that pussy drenched if it's going to take my cock."

I locked my muscles, ignoring my mind's ashamed protests as his dick slid easily through my slippery flesh.

"It's so sexy to think I've made you this wet. You belong to me, don't you, baby? I bet that boyfriend of yours never made you wet like this."

It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway, shaking my head.

"No, I didn't think so. You were just waiting for my cock, for me to take care of you. I'll fuck you so good you won't even remember his name."

With that he manipulated my hips with his hands, pushing me backwards slightly until he was poised at my entrance.

"Move yourself down onto me slowly, baby girl. Don't rush it. Just do what's comfortable," he said, his voice unexpectedly tender.

I closed my eyes as he pressed soft kisses all over my skin—my neck, my face, my chest. He caressed my body with loving hands, and I wondered if he was wrong about not having the ability to be sweet. That is, until he tweaked my nipple roughly, my body shuddering as pleasured surged through me.

His cock was thick and heavy as it pushed at my opening, the head sliding in slowly as he stretched me.

"That's it, baby. Do it slowly."

I did as he said, moving my body down cautiously until he was mostly inside. The ache between my legs was growing and I swallowed, knowing taking him any deeper would hurt.

"Can you do it?" I asked softly, running my hands over Edward's strong chest.

His lips were gentle against my skin as he kissed the tip of my nose. "Anything for you, Bella. Hold on to my shoulders."

I hugged his neck instead, burying my face there. He brought his body closer to mine, circling his arms around my waist and holding me tight. He thrust his hips up shallowly, working his way in deeper until finally he was fully inside.

I made noises of discomfort deep in my throat as the burning, stretching pain reached its peak. Edward whispered in my ear, telling me how incredible I felt around him, how sexy it was that he was the first to be inside me. He sat patiently, rocking his hips slowly and gently as I adjusted.

Eventually the stinging subsided, an incredible fullness overwhelming it and me. I brought one hand down to feel where we were connected, trying to shake the slightly surreal feeling.

"My _God_, Bella. I knew you'd be so fucking good, but this is beyond anything I imagined. You're so fucking tight, so wet all around me. I've wanted you, _dreamed_about you for so long, and yet you've surpassed every expectation I had."

His words were quiet, but I heard them as loudly as if they'd been shouted. My heart pounded against his chest as I relished the feel of him inside me. I shifted upwards slowly, experimentally moving up and down his shaft.

"That's it, sweet girl. Ride me. Fuck yourself with my cock."

I began to move faster, learning what felt good. I ground down hard onto his dick, rocked my hips back and forth, circled and bucked and rode as I lost myself in him.

"Watching those tits bounce is making me so fucking hard for you, baby," he said, his big hands pushing my hips up and down as his cock drove into me.

I moaned as he moved harder and faster, clenching all around him as I got closer to orgasm. He shifted position in the chair so that it added more force to his thrusts, its swaying movement making his cock rock inside me harder. The tip dragged against the front wall of my entrance insistently as he pressed one hand into my stomach, my pleasure increasing exponentially as he fucked me wildly.

"You like that, don't you? Yeah. You like my fat cock pounding into that tight, little pussy. God, you're so dirty. I knew you'd love it rough. Touch your clit, baby girl. I want to feel that pussy squeeze me."

As always, I treated his words like an order. Bringing two fingers to my clit, I rubbed softly and then harder as his hips pistoned into me. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping and us seeking pleasure from each other's bodies.

"You're close, aren't you, baby? So warm for me. You're gripping my cock so fucking tight."

My moans were almost continuous as I got closer and closer to the edge, his words only fuelling me along. I bobbed my body up and down on him desperately.

"You're so wet that it's dripping down onto my thighs," Edward murmured. "You're a goddess. Come for me, sweetness."

With his words and a few more frantic strokes to my clit, I fell into the oblivion that beckoned. My pussy clenched around his cock hard, wringing Edward's orgasm from him. His deep curses and groans mingled with my whimpers in the air around us. Edward clamped his arms around my waist and buried his dick deep inside me as he came. I could do nothing but shake and twitch as mind-numbing ecstasy roared through me. Slumping forward onto Edward's body, I savored the aftershocks that were continuously pulsing through me.

Edward's harsh pants sounded in my ear as he jerked inside me intermittently, the after-effects of his orgasm still ricocheting throughout his body. He stroked my damp back, humming happily as he grabbed hold of my ass.

He slumped backwards slightly to remove the condom, disposing of it quickly before moving back to hug me. I burrowed into his sweaty chest, snuggling into him when he brought an arm to rest around my shoulder.

"You're unbelievable, baby girl."

His words made me float. It wasn't just the sex he found incredible, but _me._

It felt like an impossible dream, but the anchor of Edward's hand rubbing over my freckled shoulder assured me it was real.

We stayed like that for a while, each going over and adjusting to all that had happened. I knew that we had hurdles to deal with—the other girls at the bank, persuading my parents that the age gap wouldn't be an issue—and yet as I sat wrapped up in Edward's arms, nothing could have convinced me we were wrong.

Edward cleared his throat, bringing me back into the present. He shifted impatiently on the chair, jostling me around on his lap as he moved.

"So, does what you said earlier tonight still stand?" he asked. His words were rushed, his voice hesitant, and that's when I realized he was anxious. Self-assured, cocky Edward was now timid and scared...because of me.

The idea that I could make him nervous set off a whirl of butterflies in my stomach.

"I said a lot of things," I replied, confused about what he was referring to.

He huffed as if inconvenienced, shifting again to sit forward. I tilted my head up to make eye contact, but he was looking off to the left. "About not rejecting me?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I looked down at my still-naked body against his own. "Does it look like I'm rejecting you?" I asked.

"Not now, obviously. I meant later."

"You're asking if I'll reject you for sex later?"

"No! Oh, fuck this," he said, pressing his mouth against my frowning one before pulling back with a determined look on his face. "Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I scratched my head, my eyes narrowing as I stared at his suspiciously pink cheeks. An idea struck me then, one that made me smirk and hold back giggles. "That was what you were trying to get at? You were asking me for a date like _that?_"

"Bella," he said, scowling down at me.

"Well, I just don't know, Edward. If you can't even ask me out properly, what will the date be like? Will you speak in terrible riddles the whole time? Am I going to have to— EDWARD!" I shouted as he stood, swinging me up into his arms and then throwing me onto the bed.

"Say yes."

I laughed as he tickled my sides, his face smiling and happy. "Of course, baby," I responded.

He tutted as he climbed over me, caging me in his arms as he hovered over my body. "Still not a yes, naughty girl. I'm waiting," he told me, his mouth kissing a hot path down the center of my chest.

"Yes, Edward," I sighed. "I'll always say yes to you."

* * *

**Who else is sighing now too? I know we were. Thank you for reading!**

**There will be other collabs posted on this account in the future, so we'd be eternally grateful if you put us on author alert. Until next time, xoxo**


End file.
